Just Chosen
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: She, like her father before her, became SIC. Things were going well...until she fell in love with someone she shouldn't...and what happens when he reciprocates her love? Rated M...just in case


Pray'n for Daylight

~A/N: Okay, to all my readers, this new story is a little different. I want you to know some facts before I get into the actual story. First off, I am using most of the same characters from my "Child of my Enemy" story (which you do not have to read in order to understand.) Secondly, to those of you who have, Silver is still Megatron's daughter, but Megatron is not Prime's brother. They are in no way related…they are just enemies on opposite ends of the field. So, there you go. Now, please, enjoy the story. I hope you'll like this one as well ^^ The one and only, Scarlett~

_~Chapter one: A Fine Line~_

_**~Silverstar's POV~**_

"Are you slaggin me?" I shouted, reaching out for a nearby chair and sinking into it heavily.

"Nope. Prime and I discussed this a lot and decided it was time. Silverstar, you are promoted to SIC. We'll make the official announcement later today and fill out the paperwork afterwards…but I believe congratulations are in order." Prowl smiled and glanced up as Jazz stepped in.

"Whoops, sorry. Am I interrupting?" Jazz stared to leave when I leapt up and hugged him from behind. He fell forward on to his chest and groaned in pain "Whoa…what's this for?"

"As if you didn't know…" I smirked, rolling off of him and sitting, as the humans call it, "Indian style" on the floor.

"Alright, alright…Prowl told me before he came here. Congrats, baby girl." I smiled as I glanced up to Prowl.

"You sure about this? You've been SIC for…well, for forever…"

"And because I've been SIC for forever, its time for me to step down and allow someone else to take my place…and don't worry, I'll help you how I can. "I let the air I had unknowingly been holding cycle through with a heavy sigh.

Prowl held his hand out and helped me to my feet. I stood and turned to help Jazz to find he had already leapt to his feet and danced his was towards Prowl.

"What are you…?" Prowl paused and I chuckled as his optics narrowed into slits. "Jazz! You're awful!" Prowl swatted at the saboteur and Jazz deftly dodged, bolting into the hallway outside Prowl's office and into the recreation room two corners down.

"Gee…I can only guess what that was about…" I chuckled as I stepped outside with Prowl.

"He's incorrigible, I swear!"

"He's a mech…and your mech. Now that you'll have more free time, you can only guess where most of your free time is going."

"Silver!" I held my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Hey, I'm not a sparkling anymore. I know what a 'sock on the handle' means. As Sam told Bee one day." I chuckled at the memory of Bee walking in on Sam and Mikaela while they were busy. Bee had been practicing using his hologram and Sam nearly fainted at the sigh of another man in his room.

After the initial shock, Sam explained to Bee that a sock on the door handle meant. Bee took it in stride and promised not to interrupt and to knock next time.

"Come on, we'll fill out the paperwork and get ready to make the announcement." I nodded and followed after Prowl as we headed to Prime's office.

I knocked on the door and heard Optimus answer.

"Come on in!" I stepped in and found Prime hunched over his desk.

"Sir?" I called.

"Hold that thought…" I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs,

Prime finished his datapad and glanced up.

"Ah! My new SIC!" He beamed as he sat back.

"Well, it's not official…not yet anyways." I rubbed the back of my neck as Prime chuckled and fished through some datapads to his left.

"I assume you're here to fill out the paperwork?" he went silent for a moment before he grabbed a random datapad. "Aha!" he smiled triumphantly as he slid the datapad in front of me. "Go ahead and fill that out. Would you like some energon?" I glanced up and saw Prime had stood to his feet and poured himself a cube.

"Um…sure. Thank you, sir." He nodded and poured another cube for me. He sat down and set my cube next to me as I continued to fill out the datapad. He sipped his cube and chuckled softly.

"What?" I glanced up, an optic ridge quirked.

"You're nervous."

"Hit the nail on the head, whydon'tcha?"

"Its okay to be nervous…it's your first position of power. I understand, trust me."

"No sir, it's not my position that is making me nervous…its who's shoes I'm filling, so to speak." I let out a soft sigh and leaned back in the chair, crossing my legs at the knee.

"Ah. That I understand as well." Prime laughed as he took another sip of his energon. I ran my hands up and down my faceplates while I let out another sigh.

"I don't want to disappoint him…he's been SIC for a long time…"

"Yes, and even _he_ makes mistakes sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Prowl is not perfect, as much as he tries, and he makes mistakes. You're allowed, I even expect you to…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" I muttered.

"I hope you make mistakes, its how one learns. Now, not at the expense of another's life. That is one mistake you can do without making. But mistakes are how we learn and how we grow. Its how I became a better Prime. Granted, I made mistakes I wish I could take back…" Prime's optics darkened and I saw his guard drop for half a second. He blinked once and his guard was back up. "But we all have regrets. You finished?" he pointed to the datapad and I nodded. He filed it away and stood to his feet. "Well, congrats Silver. You'll do Prowl proud." He held his hand out and I took it.

"Thank you sir. I hope to do you proud as well."

"Of that I have no doubt. There will be an announcement later in the evening. 7:00 earth time okay for you?"

"Of course, sir. I will be there."

"Good. I'll see you there. Do you need me to fill you in on…"

"Prowl already offered to show me the ropes of SIC. I don't want to add to you're already busy schedule." Prime smiled and nodded.

"Of course he did. Alright, see you at 1900."

"Yes sir." I saluted and walked out of Prime's office. The door hissed shut behind me and I stared at it for a few seconds before I made my way towards the recreation room.

I found the noise and the laughter a welcomed distraction from what was to come. I settled down with a glass of energon and watched the Autobots come in from their shifts, or leave to report for their shifts.

I glanced out a nearby window and let out a heavy sigh. The sight of fallen snow in a crystal clear night was relaxing. I stood to my feet and left the recreation room and headed towards one of the entrances. I nodded to Mirage and Jolt as I passed them to stand outside. The cold bit into my armor and I smiled at the icy feeling. I glanced up to the dark sky, noticing the moon was not up. The stars overhead seemed to wink and I smiled as my air cycled with puffs of warm air.

"Silver!" I turned to see Prowl standing in the entrance way, waving to get my attention. "It's time!" I nodded and turned to head back inside to the warmth.

As I came inside, Prowl draped his arm across my shoulders.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah…no." I chucked nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous, Silver. Prime and I talked about this for a long time, and the both of us came to the same conclusion. You are ready for this promotion, and you deserve it."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

"You are. I _know_ you are. You've proven yourself ready."

"Okay, alright."

"Deep breath. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Prowl smiled and led me into the recreation room. I saw Prime stood in the center of the room, surrounded by several mechs and femmes. "Oh boy…there are a lot of 'bots here…" Prowl chuckled and took my hand in his.

"Again, you'll be fine." I sent him a sidelong glance and he bit back his chuckle. He gave me a shove forward and I stumbled into the center of the room next to Prime.

"Mechs and femmes, I would like to introduce our new SIC, Silverstar." There were a couple seconds of silence before the group erupted into applause.

I felt my faceplates heat up and I smiled weakly, rubbing the back of my neck again in embarrassment.

"Speech! Speech!" One mech shouted and I swear my faceplates got hotter.

"Speech?" I squeaked, looking up to Prime. He slyly covered his chuckle by brushing his hand across his mouth.

"You don't have to…"

"No, I should. It will be good for me to build my new relationship amongst the soldiers." Prime nodded and held my hand out to silence the crowd. "Fellow mechs and femmes, I know that this is a big step, for all of us, and I know I have to prove my worth as the new SIC. I have to follow in the footsteps of one of the best SIC's in history. Prowl is a hard mech to replace, I know this…but believe me when I say…" There was suddenly an explosion that rocked the base. I grabbed at Prime and spun to see Mirage and Jolt come racing into the room.

"Decepticon sighting!"

"How many?" I demanded, halting Mirage as he raced towards Prime.

"What…Silver…?"

"Details later! How many Decepticons?"

"A dozen, maybe more…"

"Frag…" I glanced around and found Ironhide and his mate, Chromia, were in the room. "Hide, Mia! I want you to watch over Prime!"

"Consider it done, ma'am!" Hide snapped to attention and jogged towards Optimus. Chromia followed her mate and primed her weapon as Ironhide did the same.

"Ratchet, you are going to be our field medic, along with Aid! The rest of you, find your weapons, watch each other's backs and let's take this fight outside, away from the non-combatants!" I howled over another explosion.

"That one was closer…" Prime whispered. I nodded and felt my lips pull back into a grim line.

"Figures, my first day as SIC and the Decepticons decide to attack…just my luck…" I nodded to Mirage and Jolt before I turned to face the twins, Sunny and Sides, and Bee. "You three are with me. You're some of the fastest 'bots and I need your speed."

"Yes ma'am." Bee nodded and motioned to the twins to follow. The chased after him and followed me down the hall.

"Weapons ready?"

"Yes ma'am." I had to give it to the twins, they may be pranksters and get in trouble more often than not, but when the time came, their loyalty was unquestionable and would follow a fellow 'bot the grave if it meant saving a few more lives.

We came around the corner and I cursed to see Barricade, Skywarp and Bonecrusher inside the base.

"Fraggin son of a glitch!" I hissed, priming my weapon and charging forward. Sunny and Sides glanced to each other before they followed, Bumblebee shortly thereafter. "Come on then, Barricade! Let's go!" I hissed, firing my weapon. The police car dodged and came at me with incredible speed. I would have been taken aback, but I was trained by both Prowl and Jazz, and speed I could handle.

Barricade and I traded blows, each managing to graze the other. Energon dripped past our wounds and decorated the floor beneath us. I brought my weapon up and fired a shot at Barricade when I heard someone cry out. I steeled a glance over my shoulder and saw Devastator had found the sparkling's room. I ground my teeth together and spun on my toes to launch an attack at Devastator when I was smashed to the ground from behind.

"Don't forget about me, femme." Barricade sneered. His foot ground into my back and I bit my lips to keep from howling out in pain. Bee, Sunny and Sides were too occupied to notice. I ground my teeth together and grabbed Barricade's foot, twisting it until I heard it snap. Barricade screeched in pain and fell backwards. I leapt up to my feet and charged after Devastator, slamming my shoulder into him as he reached for the sparklings. He slammed, CPU first, into the wall. He snarled in pain and whipped his gun around. I dodged and grabbed at his wrist, only to have him pull back and slam me into the same wall his processor had just smashed in to seconds ago. I coughed in pain and felt my energon drip past my tightly clamped lips. Something inside had ruptured and it was extremely painful. But there as no way the Decepticons were going to get to the sparklings.

"Not…on…my…life…" I hissed. Devastator chuckled and charged forward again, gun leading. I ducked under the attack and slammed my knee into his chest. He doubled at the waist and I cracked my elbow into the back of his neck. He fell with a dull thump and I glanced over my shoulder to see the remaining Decepticons were retreating.

"You kids okay?" I asked. One of the older sparklings stepped forward and took my hand in his.

"We're okay, thanks to you…ma'am." I nodded and slowly sunk to my aft, my back still pressed against the wall. "Are you okay?" Some of the others came running forward and looked at me with worried optics.

"Do me a favor…uh…?" I looked at the one mechling who had stepped forward first.

"Roadblock." He told me.

"Roadblock…do you see any more Decepticons outside?" He glanced around the corner and shook his head. "Then call out for Bumblebee and tell him his SIC needs his help."

"You're the SIC!"

"Yes…can you get his attention for me…I am struggling to stay online here…" I blinked a couple times and watched as Roadblock raced out of the room, only to squeak in shock.

"Well, look at what I have found. A little sparkling." My optics snapped open and I saw Starscream had Roadblock in one hand, his gun primed and aimed at me.

"Starscream!" I snarled.

"Hello, Silverstar." He purred. I hissed and struggled to push myself to my feet. "Aha, I like you better down there…less threatening." I growled and stopped trying to sit up. I leaned back against the wall and cupped my side in pain. "Although, looks like you're going to keel any minute. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery…"

"Yeah…cause you're the sentiment type." Starscream chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right…I'll just let you suffer. More fun that way."

"You evil Decepticon!" Roadblock hissed, swatting his tiny fist at Starscream. The aerial bot chuckled and shook the mech once, causing the sparkling to squeak in surprise and pain.

"Starscream! Leave the mech alone and take me!" I hissed, pushing myself to my feet.

"Normally I would, but Megatron called for a sparkling…a mech or femme, doesn't matter. It's just to damage Optimus…shatter his walls. I'll be seeing you, femme." I growled and launched myself at Starscream as the mech turned away. My full body weight sent the three of us sprawling and I motioned for Roadblock to hide. "Damn femme!" Starscream hissed, spinning and grabbing at my throat.

"SILVER!" I glanced to my left and saw Bee, Sunny and Sides come charging around the corner. Starscream growled and released his grip on my throat, turning and running away. I shuttered my optics and sighed, still laying flat on my back.

I felt little hands on my chest and saw Roadblock was sitting next to me, his optics wide with fear and concern.

"Silver? Are you okay?"

"I will be…when I get to Ratchet." I moaned, letting my helm fall back against the floor.

"Silver! Where do you hurt?"

"Ugh…everywhere…" I groaned. Sunny chuckled until he saw my energon dripped from an open wound.

"Silver…um…?" Sunny pointed to the wound.

"Call Ratchet, quick!" Bee cried.

"I'm here, frag it! What is it?" I waved at him as he came around the corner. "Oh…slag Silver, you always get in trouble."

"Sorry Ratchet. Can't help it…you know me…ugh…!" I growled in pain when the movement I had made caused whatever had ruptured to lance in pain. I banged my helm into the ground when there were more footsteps.

"Silver! Sweetspark, are you okay! Ratchet!" I cracked one optic open and saw Prowl and Jazz, along with Prime, had stepped into the hallway.

"Prime, good. You're here. I need you to carry Silver to the med bay."

"Is she okay?"

"She will be once I get her treated." Prime nodded and leaned over to carry me to the med bay.

"This is not going to be fun."

"That's fine…I just need to stop the flow of energon…" Optimus lifted me bridal style and carried me to the med bay with Ratchet in tow.

We got to the med bay a few minutes after my attack with Starscream and Prime set me down on an empty med berth. I groaned in pain and clenched at Prime's shoulder.

"Sorry…"

"No, its fine…just give me a minute." Ratchet came over and shoved Prime out of the way with his shoulder.

"Let me a look…" Ratchet touched my side and I bit back my scream, only just. "Okay, okay…this is not going to be easy. I am going to have to sedate you."

"You can't just numb the area?" I asked.

"I gave the last of it to Ironhide…Wheeljack has yet to make more…"

"Ugh, remind me to kill Ironhide after this…I hate sedative…it makes me nauseous." Ratchet chuckled and filled a syringe with a clear liquid.

"I'm sorry. I know. But unless you can promise me you won't flinch during the surgery…which is incredibly difficult…I have to put you under." I groaned again and nodded. Ratchet slid the needle into one of my main energon lines and it immediately started to take affect.

"Oh…I am not going to be a happy camper when I wake up…" I moaned, letting my optics close.


End file.
